Santa's Grotto
by JeSuisLOSER
Summary: Merthur - AU - Merlin's got a job as an elf at Santa's grotto, he hates the stupid costume he has to wear and becomes increasingly embarrassed when a certain blond man comes to visit Santa that he recognises from a previous encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**Santa's Grotto**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin WAHHHH :'(**

**A/N: First AU, just a festive fic... It's Merthur, don't like? Don't read. Nothing explicit. Yeah and hopefully enjoy...**

**For 1MERLIN_FAN**

**Summary: AU (no magic) - Merlin's got a job as an elf at Santa's grotto, he hates the stupid costume he has to wear and becomes increasingly embarrassed when a certain blond man comes to visit Santa that he recognises from a previous encounter.**

Merlin has two jobs; he has to to help his mum pay for his university fees. His first job he has had since he started uni a year ago, it doesn't pay much but he needs it. He's a waiter at a restaurant in the evening (his first job), a uni student during the day and an elf at the weekends. Yes you heard it right, an elf, not a real one of course but just dresses up as one at the weekend for Santa's grotto. It's embarrassing and Merlin HATES it, but the pay is good so he grits his teeth, smiles and greets the kids as they come to meet Santa. It's not that Merlin is a scrooge, he loves Christmas in fact, it's his favourite time of the year but he's beginning to find the fact that children point at his ears and laugh telling him that they 'love his fake ears' kind of annoying after the thousandth time.

"Merlin?" His boss Gwaine was clicked his fingers in his face, Merlin had the tendency to daydream, drop plates and trip over, any accident possible you name it, Merlin has done it, but Gwaine didn't have the heart to fire his friend. "Steak for table 14" he repeated calmly "And smile Merlin!"

"Sorry, this better?" Merlin plasters on his widest of grins, one that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle at the sides in the way that all the women adore.

He picks up the plate and weaves his way through the tables, avoiding tipping the plate full of food into an old woman's lap, and reaching table 14 without too many accidents. He's so proud of himself he almost misses the blue eyes that stare up at him, the golden hair, those lips...

"Anything else you'd like?" Merlin asks not taking his eyes off of the blond and completely ignoring the girl he's with.

"No we're fine thanks." Merlin tears his eyes away from the man and notices the girl that just spoke and his heart sinks. She's amazingly pretty, even Merlin can admit that and he's instantly jealous. She had long black hair pulled to the side in a plait, hardly any make-up, naturally stunning and wearing a tight fitting red dress. Merlin turns to leave and manages a graceful exit from the table... until he somehow manages to step on his own shoe and trip forwards, catapulting himself into the blond man who instantly fell off his chair, and they ended up in a massive heap of tangled limbs across the floor, momentarily scrabbling on the floor, trying to get out from underneath each other.

Merlin face flames red as he disentangled himself from the other man, getting to his feet and offering the man a hand.

"I'm so sorry! I'm clumsy and I just tripped over my foot and..." Merlin let his hand fall to his side as the man got to his feet by himself.

"You idiot! Do you know who I am?" The man bellowed at Merlin, who took a hasty step back managing to keep his balance for once, the whole restaurant was watching the show now and only the man's 'date' seemed to find the situation amusing.

"Erm... no, but I've already said sorry, and it's not like I did it on purpose..." Merlin trailed off at the look on the blonds face.

"I" The man puffed out his chest to make himself look important "am Arthur Pendragon. THE Arthur Pendragon!" Arthur looked expectantly at Merlin.

"Er, that means nothing to me" Melin pulls a face that's meant to say 'I'm sorry i'm not very good with things like that' but Arthur obviously took as 'I don't care who you are, and I'm just trying to be very rude', which definitely was not what Merlin was going for. "Look, would you stop being such a prat?" Merlin told Arthur confidently, completely forgetting me was at work until Gwaine came rushing up to him putting a hand on his shoulder telling him to go home and that he would sort everything out.

As he left he heard the girl with Arthur apparently called 'Morgana' trying to calm him down. Merlin grumbled under his breath about the man being a 'prat' and 'clotpole' and if 'beautiful' slipped in there sometimes, Merlin wouldn't admit it. He walked home, only living a short way from the restaurant.

Arthur was fuming on the way home. Moaning to Morgana about how 'people had no respect these days' and how the man should 'definitely be fired without question'. Morgana just allowed him to complain to himself as he drove her home where she lived with her husband Leon and her daughter Leia, who Arthur prefers to call 'Mini Morgana'. When they reach the house Arthur pulls up and she waves him goodnight and he drives off back to his apartment, and if on the way home he could only think about the man's amazing cheekbones or how adorable cute his ears were, he didn't think about it and would certainly deny it.

Both men went to bed that night denying that they would want to see the other man ever again as long as they lived. Arthur chose not to think about Merlin's face, but about how the clumsy idiot managed to ruin his meal. Merlin chose not to think about Arthurs eye's, but how he had been such an insufferable prat about the whole situation when it was only just an accident!

**R&R please :D Like to know if people like/dislike what I'm writing, there will be a second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Santa's Grotto**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who alerted or favourite this, especially if you reviewed 3**

**Forgot to mention, Merlin is 19 in this.**

**The elf.**

Light entered the small window of the semi-detached house and burrowed its way underneath Merlin's eyelids to wake him up. Cursing about forgetting to close the curtains the night before, and mainly cursing Arthur Bloody Pendragon for making him so mad that he forgot, he logged onto the computer at his mums house where he was staying for the Christmas break. They lived in Camelot, but not the rich part where there were houses as big as castles but in the poorer area. Merlin didn't mind this though as he believed that everyone who lived on the other side of town and lived in those massive houses were pompous and greedy.

When his computer had finally loaded (after a few bashes to help it along the way, it was ancient after all) he decided to search who 'Arthur Pendragon' was, not because he wanted to ever see the man again... of course, but to see what all the fuss was about. His long fingers slid fluently across the keys and he clicked open the first result.

'_Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, is 23 and already a CEO and is next in line to 'take the throne' from his father in Camelot inc. who are well known for their development of a chain of shopping centres across England. The largest and most well known being in Camelot itself which is mainly supervised by Arthur.'_

Merlin groaned as he read the last sentence, that was where he worked, dread filled him at the thought of maybe seeing the Pendragon Prat again and not only because they had had an argument. How had he not connected Uther and Arthur? It seemed so obvious now he thought about it considering they shared the same last name, and it wasn't exactly a common one.

Now he was picturing Arthur's face and hair again, and his very pretty eyes... "For God's sake, get a grip" he grumbled to himself, he had only met the man once and was definitely NOT the type of person he wanted to get involved with, and even if he had wanted to, why would Arthur want anything to do with him? "Why am I even thinking about this?"

"Thinking about what?" His mum was standing by the doorway holding a basket of washing and look confusedly at her son. After a short pause she continued "Breakfast is downstairs when you want it." As she tuned to leave she obviously remembered the reason she went up to her son's room. "Oh and Merlin, Uncle Gaius wants you to work this evening they are down on staff and I promised him you would do it"

Merlin groaned.

"Oh really Merlin, all you would be doing anyway is sitting at home, you might as well earn some money." And with that Hunith left the room humming a (very out of tune) Christmas song.

* * *

><p>Morgana, Leon and Leia were all over at Arthur and Uthers house for breakfast, they did it every week (although Arthur really had no idea why they did it on a Monday.) They were all sitting round the table chatting about Christmas and other festive things, which in Arthur's opinion was very boring... Morgana tended to call him Scrooge.<p>

"_Arthuuur" _Morgana almost purred at him. "You know how much you loveeee your sister?"

"What do you want?" Arthur snapped at her, making her recoil slightly.

"Calm down. I need you to take Leia to that Grotto thing you have at Camelot shopping centre this evening, me and Leon have plans and we need someone to take her for a while." Morgana replied, without the niceness to her voice this time.

"No! No way, I am not taking Mini-Morgana anywhere! Last time she nearly managed to get me arrested. No. Frigging. Way." He stood up actually stamping his foot down like a 5 year old having a tantrum causing everyone to stare at him.

"Well you're doing it and its final." Arthur frowned at her, about to retort that he would rather die than take her little spoilt brat out when Uther interrupted him.

"You'll do it Arthur" Arthur's mouth opened and closed comically for a few seconds but decided not to argue from the stern look he was receiving and stormed out of the room, slamming the door not without missing Morgana's trademark smirk that she sent his way far too often.

Life was unfair.

* * *

><p>Merlin was late, again. He pulled on the red and green stripped tights, hoping across the room and crashing into several things, as fast as he could and putting on the green shorts over the top. Hunith would have come up to check her son was alright, but the crashing and banging was a daily occurrence whenever her son was around. Chucking the hideously festive jumper over his head and sliding his feet into his green slipper-shoe things that had curly toes and bells on the end he grabbed his fat and rushed out the door shouting a quick 'goodbye' over his shoulder as he sprinted down the road to the shopping centre. When he reached the grotto five minutes late (actually breaking a record, it was practically early, almost giving Gaius a heart attack) he was panting like he had just run a marathon.<p>

Merlin had to admit the Grotto was amazing; a winding path lined with a little wooden picket fence and fake snow led its way towards a large castle like building which was decorated with fairy lights and Christmas baubles. Also around the path stood giant teddy bears, dolly's, trees reindeer and presents that all added the almost magical feel that surrounded the grotto. As the children got into where they would actually meet Santa there stood Christmas trees, completely decorated and tinsel everywhere. Along the path which was used as a queuing area too were different games and puzzles and other things for the children to do to stop them being bored. Camelot prided itself on this Grotto and Merlin could understand why, a lot went in to making this special.

Uncle Gaius already wore his red Santa's outfit and white fluffy beard (Merlin still didn't know if it was real) when Merlin took his place next to the chair he was sitting in inside the grotto. Gaius was the only reason Merlin had this job although; they had to admit the kids and the mums (on some occasions the dads) did love his smiley face and goofy ears. He dragged the hat out of his bag and shoved it unceremoniously onto his head, flattening his hair down at the front to give him a fringe and pushing his ears out further.

He had a couple of minutes to regain his composure before a group of kids began to make their way in to meet Santa. His job was to hand the children their presents when they sat on 'Santa's' knee. It was so boring!

"Leia! Hurry the hell up, I want to get this over and done with." Arthur shouted out the car window as the small spitting image of Morgana skipped up to the car and jumped into the passenger seat. Camelot shopping centre wasn't far, but why walk and drag the experience out when he could get there so much quicker like this? He sped out of the drive way turning left onto the road and putting on the radio to keep the child quite. Arthur had no idea when it came to children and he was the first to admit it.

They eventually reached the shopping centre and all but dragged Leia in, although he didn't seem to mind as she was happily shouting her own rendition of '12 Days of Christmas'. Arthur growled as he saw the queue for the grotto and dutifully joined the back, it was already 6 o'clock and Arthur just wanted to go home. He could push in and was thoroughly considering it by the time it got to half six and they were only half way there, but decided not to when he saw that Leia was enjoying herself playing with all the games in the queue and anyway he wasn't allowed to take her back to Morgana till nine.

* * *

><p>Merlin was thoroughly bored now and had been standing with a smile on his face for a few hours now and his cheeks were beginning to ache, he was just counting down till he could go home, only fifteen minutes left. Next to see Santa came a blond man and a small girl with black hair who looked extremely like the woman from the restaurant the other day. Looking up at the blond man an expression of recognition cover his face as he realised it was Arthur Pendragon.<p>

Panicking slightly at the thought of the man seeing him dressed up like such an idiot he did the first thing that came into his head and dived behind the large Christmas tree that was standing next to him.

"Leia where are you going? Come here now! It's your turn to see Santa." Merlin heard Arthur tell the girl frustrated.

"No go away! Please!" Merlin hissed at the girl as she crouched down next to him.

"Whyyyy?" The girl almost sung in a voice that was way too loud in Merlin's opinion.

"Because I don't want your daddy to see me, so shhh!" Merlin whispered frantically.

"He's not my dad silly, he's my uncle." The girl laughed. Merlin realised that by now it was too late to get the girl to go away as he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the tree and a figure leaning over him.

"Erm Hi again." Merlin mumbled quietly getting to his feet.

"You!" Arthur shouted pointing his finger at Merlin who had by now turned bright red from the tips of his ears down way passed his cheekbones.

"I can explain about last night, give me ten minutes till I finish working?" Merlin pleaded with the man, he knew that since Arthur basically owned the centre he could easily have Merlin fired, and waited to see if Arthur would give him a chance.

**Sorry for any mistakes. Reviews appreciated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Understanding You.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourite this fic :D**

"Fine, fine but only because you look so stupid in that outfit and I pity you." Arthur replied leaving off the extra 'you look so adorable as an elf and I can't say no to you' (He thought it would be a bit inappropriate.) With that he stalked off out of the Grotto, swaying his hips in such a tantalising way in those tight jeans that it had Merlin almost dribbling. Mini Morgana didn't even get her present from Santa, but Arthur promised he would get her something much better later.

"Dollophead" Merlin muttered under his breath when the blond was out of earshot who obviously believed he was close to royalty from the way he acted, although he had to admit that Arthur did have the looks for it. All pouty lipped and fluffy hair looking like it was made for a crown. Merlin gave up denying these sorts of thoughts, after all he already knew he was gay, so why deny it?

Merlin shuffled back over to Uncle Gaius, head down and completely and utterly embarrassed. This feeling was all too common to him as he had been embarrassed many times before, what with being so clumsy, but this topped everything he had ever done. Merlin carried on for the last ten minutes of his work very half-heartedly, receiving disapproving looks from 'Santa'.

Arthur went to Starbucks with Leia in toe, slightly regretting what he had said to Merlin it was a little harsh. He ordered himself a coffee and Leia a frapaccino, sitting down at a table for three by the window so Merlin would see them after he finished working in that adorable costume that hugged his slim frame nicely. Arthur had finished his coffee by the time Merlin appeared next to their tablet fidgeting with his hands and stepping from foot to foot.

"Sit" Arthur commanded and Merlin complied a small frown on his face.

"I'm not a dog you know!" Merlin replied indignantly.

Arthur chuckled at how cute Merlin looked "I know, would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please, no milk thanks." Merlin made to pull out his wallet but Arthur waved him down insisting that this was on him, which confused Merlin but he didn't question the blonds change in attitude.

Arthur came back from getting the two drinks and sat down in the chair next to Merlin, quite close that it made Merlin slightly nervous.

Merlin began the conversation explaining how clumsy he was and that he really didn't mean to make Arthur fall off his chair. Arthur accepted the apology and they slipped into and easily flowing conversation.

"So why were you hiding behind the tree?" Arthur asked Merlin, a small grin creeping onto his face.

"I was not hiding!" Merlin replied, his brain frantically searching for an excuse. "I was checking for woodworms!" Merlin blurted out his lame excuse.

"Really Merlin? Do you seriously believe I am that stupid?" Arthur chuckled "What is the real reason?"

Merlin hung his head and rapidly mumbled "I was hiding so you wouldn't see me looking so stupid." His sentence was muffled by his chin resting on his chest.

"Pardon, I didn't quite catch that" Arthur leant forward an evil glint in his eyes and a playful smirk on his face.

Merlin melted.

His next sentence came out as complete gibberish which had Arthur rolling around in his chair, his head tipped back laughing freely which became infectious and soon had Merlin copying. Leia rolled her eyes at the two grown men.

"Clotpole" Merlin gasped as he tried to regain his breath and sit up straight.

The rest of their conversation was used to learn more about each other, including the fact that Morgana was definitely not his girlfriend and Leia was most certainly not his daughter. At half nine both men decided they should go home and stood, leaning in to an awkward one armed embrace.

"It was nice meeting you Merlin, maybe we could go out for a drink sometime?" Arthur asked hopefully, a hint of vulnerability in the question which dissipated when Merlin smiled warmly at him giving Arthur butterflies. No Arthur told himself, he was straight.

"Yeah, I'd really like that!" Merlin's enthusiasm was obvious, making Arthur chuckle and Merlin blush. Arthur pulled out a pen and scribbled his mobile number on a napkin and passed it to Merlin.

"Hey, listen I'll give you a lift home. No point you walking." When Merlin looked hesitant Arthur added "I insist." And Merlin caved.

In the car there was a slight tension in the air and Arthur could almost feel Merlin fidgeting in the seat next to him.

"Merlin is something wrong?" Arthur asked in an almost concerned voice.

Merlin looked to the back seat to check Leia was still asleep. "Well no, er maybe? I need to tell you something." Merlin paused and when the silence wasn't filled he continued "I'm gay." He almost shouted it in his nervousness.

A smile crept onto Arthurs face and a warm sensation filled Arthur, almost like relief? No Arthur told himself it was because Merlin felt that he could trust Arthur that made him happy, wasn't it?

"Merlin, I know, well I kind of guessed. It's fine with me, no problem" Arthur turned to look Merlin in the eye as he pulled up outside Merlin's house to show him that he meant it, and he did.

"Thank you! Well this is me... Thanks for the lift and well the other stuff, see you round yeah?" With that Merlin got out the car and Arthur watched as he walked up to his house.

Arthur pushed his head back into the seat and groaned slightly, these feelings were weird. All Arthur could be certain of was that this was going to be the start of a great friendship between them and he couldn't wait as he drove Leia home.

**Reviews appreciated : ) Sorry for the cheesy ending.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin ... Or Merthur **

**A/N: Again thanks to anyone who reviewed/alerted/ favourited. Enjoy...**

**Mistakes.**

_**Hey Arthur, just wondered if you wanted to meet up for a drink or something tonight? Merlin x**_

Merlin read and reread the text several times after the fifth time of typing it out. It was two days after Starbucks and he was worried about seeming too forward. After a couple of seconds of staring at the text he nervously pressed 'send' and put his phone down on the bed next to him where he was sitting.

The next five minutes were spent staring at the phone, and when he got too fidgety he decided to pace from window to door until about another five minutes later his phone buzzed and he all but dived onto his bed in his eagerness to grab it, glad no one was there to see him do it.

_**Thought you'd never ask! I'll pick you up at 8 and we can go into town for a meal or something? On me x**_

Merlin gave up caring about seeming too eager and typed his response out as fast as possible, it sounded very much like a date to him but he pushed the thought forcefully out of his head, of course it wasn't.

_**Yeah as long as you're sure : ) Thanks x**_

Merlin rushed down the stairs to tell his mum if Gaius rings he can definitely not work tonight because he is going out with a friend. Hunith's eyebrow rose in a great impression of Uncle Gaius (it obviously runs in the family) but Merlin just ignores it and runs back upstairs to start getting ready. He has two hours to get ready before Arthur is set to arrive.

Merlin jumps in the shower and comes out fifteen minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and sets to work picking out a suitable outfit, one that doesn't look like he's trying to hard but also makes him look as good as possible.

An hour and five outfits later he stands in front the mirror wearing black skinny jeans that clung to his slim legs and a bright blue shirt that really brought out the blue in his eyes and black boots.

"Wow Merlin, who are you trying to impress?" He turned to see his mum standing in the doorway smiling warmly at him, pride in her eyes.

"No one, I just... I just want to look good for once." Merlin half mumbled.

"Oh Merlin" Hunith walked up to her son holding him in her arms tightly. "You ALWAYS look nice, everyone thinks so, and never let anyone tell you any different." They stayed like that for a few minutes before they pulled away and Hunith started fussing over Merlin's hair.

* * *

><p>Arthur started getting ready half an hour before he meant to leave. He had a quick shower, sorted out his hair chucked on a t-shirt, jeans, converse and leather jacket. He grabbed his keys and ray bands as he left out the door at quarter to eight to pick Merlin up, for some reason he felt nervous but tried to deny the reason for it.<p>

He got out the car and walked up the path to Merlin's house knocking on the door. He stepped back slightly and when the door opened a bright welcoming face answered him.

"Ohh you must be Merlin's friend. Come in. Come in." She motioned with her hand and stepped to the side as she let Arthur cross the threshold. After sitting him down and offering him tea she went to the bottom of the stairs to call Merlin down.

"Merlin you didn't tell me your 'friend' was that nice looking! He's here by the way." Arthur felt his cheeks turn red as Hunith complimented him and heard Merlin groan at his mother's lack of tact as he came down the stairs.

When Merlin came into the room Arthur took a sharp intake of breath. Merlin looked amazing as he looked into Arthur's eyes murmuring a shy 'Hey.'

"You look... so good." Arthur stuttered, feeling this was a massive understatement.

Merlin went bright red but gave a brilliant smile in return replying "Thanks, so do you."

They walked out to the car in an easy silence, shoulders bumping every now and again. Arthur opened the passenger side door for Merlin to slip in and then walked around to his side and got in. They sat and chatted for a few minutes till Arthur turned on the radio.

"This is one of my all time favourite songs." He told Merlin turning the volume up.

"Me too!" Merlin replied as they both started miming to 'You're the voice.'

This carried them the rest of the way to a rather fancy restaurant on the posh side of the town. They walked in and waited to be taken to the table booked for 'Mr Pendragon.' They ordered their starter and main and learnt more about each other and their families. They whole time they sat legs slightly touching underneath the table, feeling each other's movements, and both feeling completely at ease with the others company.

Every time Merlin smiled that smile where his eyes crinkled at the sides Arthur got butterflies and gave up denying what he was feeling towards Merlin. Although the feelings were strange to Arthur and he was scared because he had no control over them, he decided to try and accept them; he couldn't fight what he knew he couldn't stop any longer.

After they ate desert and Arthur paid for the bill, they got back into the car and Arthur drove them out of town, towards the sea. It was only ten o'clock and neither man wanted to go home just yet, and Arthur wanted to show Merlin something. It was weird, Arthur had only met Merlin three times but felt drawn to him and Arthur couldn't explain it but he felt the need to take Merlin to a place he had only ever taken two other people.

"Wow, this is beautiful Arthur!" Merlin beamed at him as he turned to look straight into Arthurs eyes.

Arthur turned from Merlin to look out over the sea from the cliff they were on. "I know, this, this is where my mum used to take me as a child. Before... before she passed away. We used to come and sit here all day in the summer with a picnic and just watch the sea. I used to love it." Arthur turned back to Merlin, tears glistening in his eye and one lone tear rolling down his cheek. Merlin leaned across the seats and pulled Arthur into a hug. It felt right.

They pulled back slightly, still clinging to each other. Merlin knew Arthur was straight, knew he shouldn't do it. He couldn't control himself as they leant their foreheads together, breath ghosting across each other's lips. It was too much and Merlin couldn't resist, he didn't know who moved first but their lips were pressed together and Arthur was responding, pulling Merlin closer to him. For that moment everything felt right, almost like they were mean to be together.

Arthur suddenly pushed Merlin back, covering his hands over his mouth ignoring the hurt look that crossed Merlin's features.

"That shouldn't have... I didn't mean to... It was just a mistake." Arthur turned back round to face forward and started the car, reversing back onto the road and heading home.

Merlin felt stupid and embarrassed as tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably. He couldn't work out why he cared so much, he had known the man for all of four days, but for some reason he couldn't handle the rejection. Merlin's attempts to talk to Arthur, his pleads for him to listen were all ignored by the blond man and eventually Merlin gave up. He jumped out of the car as soon as Arthur pulled up next to his house and ran to his front door, ignoring his mums concerned questioning and throwing himself onto his bed in his room.

**Sorry, that got a bit angsty :/ Hope you liked it though. Reviews are much loved.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

**A/N: Sorry about the angst! Last angsty chapter I promise! Enjoy...**

**The true Arthur.**

The next day Merlin stayed in his room despite the attempts from his mum to get him to go Christmas shopping with her. He wouldn't even tell her why he was upset, she was starting to worry about him. Merlin didn't know what to do, but was glad that Arthur hadn't tried texting him or anything.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Merlin lay staring up at the ceiling listening to his music and getting lost in his thoughts when his phone buzzed next to him. His heart sank slightly when he realised the text wasn't from Arthur but one of his best friends at uni; Freya.

_**Hello Merlin, haven't spoken to you in a while, just wondering how you're doing? X**_

Merlin appreciated her concern but was in no doubt that it was because his mum had asked Freya to try and cheer him up. He decided to ignore her and carry on back into his daydream where their 'date' last night had ended very differently. He slipped into sleep where his dreams felt all too real. Merlin woke up the next morning to a missed call from Arthur and also a text, he wasn't sure if he was glad or not.

_**Merlin, listen I'm sorry about last night. Please give a chance to explain? Meet up with me tonight? Xx**_

He decided to ignore this too and went back to sleep until at roughly midday his mum woke him up to tell him that he had to work tonight. He would have refused but he felt guilty, his mum really needed the help with the money and he was being selfish. He dragged himself out of bed, had a shower and put that stupid costume on that he hated so much. He left his house saying a less than cheery goodbye to his mum and headed down the road and into the shopping centre, plastering on a fake smile.

Today he was working out at the front of the grotto, making sure the queue kept moving and that everyone was ok and just generally to make the place a bit more festive. He was quite glad he wasn't working next to Uncle Gaius because it meant that he could avoid all the awkward questions because he wouldn't be surprised if his mum had told everyone. Merlin was just starting to forget about Arthur when he saw him, he saw him with his arm slung around a girls shoulder looking more than just friendly.

Arthur looked over towards Merlin and his face fell, the smile turning into a frown but before he could say anything or even move Merlin had rushed off into the Grotto away from Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur groaned as he rolled onto his front realising he was alone in his bed and that it had just been a dream, remembering what had happened with Merlin the night before. He grabbed his phone off the side, and although he wasn't surprised he had no texts from Merlin his heart still sank slightly.<p>

_**I need to meet you, are you free tonight or tomorrow? X**_

He was extremely glad when Charlotte replied straight away.

_**Can't do tonight, but tomorrow sounds good, around 6ish? Xx**_

Arthur would rather get it over and done with but he would have to wait until tomorrow.

_**Ok, I'll pick you up then x**_

He had to get ready for work now and decided he would wait till later to text Merlin after work when he could ring him.

On his way home he was strangely nervous about speaking to Merlin, he knew he had treated him badly and wouldn't be surprised if Merlin never wanted to speak to him again. He didn't even bother waiting till he got out of the car and into the house. As soon as he pulled up into the driveway he pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket and dialled Merlin's number, fidgeting nervously when he didn't answer straight away and his heart sank when it went straight to answer phone. He decided to text him instead and allow him to reply in his own time. Banging his head against the steering wheel and jumping when it made the horn beep, he got out his car went inside and straight to bed, he couldn't face just sitting around doing nothing.

He woke late the next morning because he had no work and stayed there till about two in the afternoon where he eventually decided to get up eat and have a shower. After his shower he checked his phone, no messages from Merlin. It made him want to curl up in a ball; he didn't want to see Charlotte at the moment. He had to go, he couldn't avoid it, it wasn't fair.

When it was time to leave he got in his car and turned the radio up to try and avoid listening to his own thoughts and feelings. Bad idea. You're the Voice came on and he had to turn the radio off and pull over for a minute. Once he had regained his composure he carried on the short journey to Charlotte's house.

Charlotte was exactly the type of girl you would expect someone like Arthur to be with, a pretty blond. His father approved, she was sweet, came from a well known and rich and a girl, which was the main reason Uther liked her. That would also be the main reason Uther will hate Merlin, Arthur doesn't care at the moment, it's time to stop caring about what his father thinks.

It was when he saw his girlfriend that he knew these feelings weren't right, he felt so much more when he was with Merlin. It wasn't that he hadn't loved her, because he really had, he just realised that he didn't anymore and his feelings for Merlin were so much stronger. As soon as she saw Arthur she kissed him, Arthur only responding because it was what he was used too and he wanted to give it one more go. The kiss just increased his certainty that she wasn't the one, there was no spark and was nowhere near as intimate.

Every moment Arthur spent with Charlotte gave him more confidence that he was doing the right thing. They chatted amicably on the way to the shopping centre and she worked her way under his arm so that it was slung across her shoulder.

It hadn't occurred to Arthur that Merlin may have been working that afternoon and when he turned towards the Grotto his face fell and his heart sunk (It kept doing that since he met Merlin.) He knew what it must look like to Merlin especially from the look on his face, but there was nothing he could do, he had to sort this out first. He steered Charlotte towards a small cafe that looked quiet, he need this over and done with. He bought them both a coffee and sat down in one of the back corners of the shop.

"I find this really hard to say, because I do like you" Arthur paused and Charlotte obviously knew what was coming as her smile fell but she didn't interrupt which Arthur was glad for. "We need to break up; it wouldn't be fair to you to carry this on. I just want you to know that I don't want there to be any hard feelings, I still really like you." He ended his sentence feebly.

Charlotte nodded in understanding, she wasn't happy about it but accepted his feelings as though she had known this was coming. He was happy enough that when he finally dropped her home that they would stay friends, especially when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and wished him a happy Christmas.

Next mission: Get Merlin back (Not that he had really had him in the first place)

Arthur reversed out of Charlottes drive and headed straight for Merlin's house, he couldn't wait any longer.

**Reviews much appreciated :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Merlin**

**A/N: Er think everyone has given up reading this now xD but hope you enjoy...**

**Oh and when I said no more angst? Yeah I think I lied xD**

Starting again.

By the time Arthur started to make his way to Merlin's house night had begun to fall. He sped down the road not caring about anything apart from getting to Merlin, if he nearly killed a few people on the way Arthur didn't notice. He pulled up outside Merlin's and shot out of the car the second it stopped and pounded on the front door until it was opened by a disgruntled Merlin, hair sticking adorably up in different directions.

Their eyes connected for a second, Arthur say a hundred emotions flash through Merlin's eyes, before he had enough time to consider what he would do next he wrapped his arms around Merlin's slim waist pulling his whole body towards him. Perfect lips met and it felt right, Merlin felt right held up against him, like he was meant to be there... Destiny or something.

Arthur started to panic when he realised wasn't responding and pulled back, not letting go or removing his body from pressing Merlin's into the wall of the hallway that they had moved too. Merlin stood their physically pushing himself back away from Arthur shaking his head, tears in his eyes, refusing to make eye contact. He moved back away from Merlin trying to give him space, he reached out to grab Merlin's hand and was encouraged slightly as he didn't pull back just led Arthur into the front room to sit down. They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes just staring at each other as though no one else existed.

"Merlin I need to explain, what you saw earlier, it wasn't what it looked ..."

"Wasn't what it looked like?" Merlin interrupted eyes turning stony and breaking the eye contact. "Yeah, I'm sure having your arm around a girl and laughing with her wasn't what it looked like at all. I bet you're going to tell me she's just your friend next."

"I wasn't... She was my girlfriend, but I was with her so I could dump her."

"Just leave Arthur." Merlin was standing again and walking towards the door and it wasn't long before Arthur had jumped to his feet and yanked on Merlin's wrist spinning him round.

"No not until you listen to me! I dumped her, I dumped her because I don't want to be with her, I want you. You must understand that the only reason I pushed you away the other night is because I couldn't cheat on her, I didn't want to harm anyone and I was confused, I wanted to make sure I felt that way about you really." Arthur made a point of staring into Merlin's eyes trying to show Merlin his feelings were true, to trust him.

Something broke within Merlin and he fell against Arthur's chest, crying into his shoulder and Arthur just held him against him. They stayed like that for ages, Arthur didn't know exactly how long.

When Merlin had regained his composure and smiled warmly at Arthur, he led Merlin to the car and drove down a familiar road. They didn't speak much in the car for the fifteen minute journey towards the sea.

Arthur pulled up in exactly the same place he had done a few nights ago, looking out onto the sea. He undid his seatbelt and Merlin copied, turning to look at Arthur properly for the first time. His eyes were puffy and red and Arthur couldn't help but stare at how cute he was. When his feelings for the man had grown so strong he wasn't sure but he knew that he was falling for the man in front of him.

He leaned towards Merlin and he parroted his actions, resting foreheads against each other. Breath once again ghosted across the others lips as they spoke softly as though only wanting the other to hear.

"Let's start again?" Arthur whispered.

"I'd like that." Each corner of Merlin's lips curled up into a smile against Arthur as he pushed his lips against his for the third time. This kiss was rougher than the other two, as though Arthur was trying to claim Merlin as his. It was more intimate as Arthurs tongue ran across Merlin's bottom lip as though asking for entrance and Merlin willingly complied.

When they pulled away from each other they were both out of breath, they leant back against their chairs and began to laugh. Arthur had never felt as free as he did in those minutes with Merlin, no Uther to please or job to run, just a simple life.

"Now just my dad to get around." Arthur groaned, Merlin pulled him into a chaste kiss and sat back in his seat.

"I say we deal with that tomorrow. Would you like to come back to mine for now? I'm sure my mum would love to see you." Merlin grinned and they took one last look at the view before they left for Merlins.

They made it back to the house just after Hunith had returned from work and she greeted Arthur with open arms and a cup of tea. She accepted him as Merlin's new 'boyfriend' and agreed that he could come by and stay any time he liked. When they eventually managed to leave Hunith's incessant chatter it was getting late.

Merlin looked towards the floor, shuffling nervously. "Would you erm... like to er... stay tonight?" Merlin blurted the last part of the sentence and Arthur could see the top of Merlin's ears reddening in embarrassment. Arthur chuckled and tilted Merlin's head up to look at him.

"If you're ok with that then I'd love too." And with that, Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and led him upstairs and into his room. Arthur and Merlin both undressed until they were in their boxers and climbed into the double bed. Arthur pulled Merlin towards him so that his back was pushed against his chest, giving him a soft kiss against his neck.

"Night Merlin."

"Night clotpole." Merlin felt Arthur smile against his neck before falling into a sound sleep.

**Reviews = love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :'(**

**A/N : Sorry for the mistakes, I'm actually going to check it from now on.**

**Basically a chapter of pure fluff :) Suggestiveness in this chapter LOL.**

Festive Fun.

Arthur woke first, opening his eyes and glancing around, it took him a few seconds to realise where he was. He groaned when the weight above him moved and a mop of fluffy black hair rose to tickle his nose. Merlin rolled off of the body he was caging down looking up at Arthur, eyes widening.

"Ohh no, you're regretting staying aren't you?" Merlin started moving to the side of the bed before Arthur stopped him pulling him back towards him.

"No! why would you think that?"

"Because you groaned when you woke up and..." Merlin stopped midsentence as Arthur guided his hand down his body. He chuckled as Merlin's mouth formed a comical 'O' shape and pressed his mouth to Merlin's rolling on top of him.

Half an hour later Merlin and Arthur appeared downstairs to a full English breakfast and tea that Hunith had made for them.

"How did you know we had got up?" Merlin queried as he sat down at the table next to Arthur.

"Let's just say I heard you coming." Hunith winked at both men, turning back to bring the tea over. Merlin changed his mind; THAT was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. Arthur merely laughed softly as Hunith sat down opposite them.

"What are you two planning to do today then?" Hunith asked half way through eating breakfast.

Merlin was about to answer when Arthur replied. "Well I have a day off today, and I really don't fancy telling my dad yet, at least not till tomorrow, so I thought maybe we could go ice skating? Get into the festive mood?" For the last part he turned to look at Merlin who was nodding enthusiastically making him look like a small child who had been told Christmas was early.

They got ready straight after breakfast and had a shower together, to conserve water of course. At one o'clock they were ready to leave, Merlin looking like he was going to the North Pole. He had a hat that covered his ears and a thick scarf wrapped around his neck beneath a thick winter jacket and jeans. Arthur drove them to his house and dashed inside to get changed leaving Merlin in the car and came jogging out five minutes later wearing a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue one underneath that made his eyes shine, dark, loose fitting jeans and boots.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur took their shoes off at the ice skating rink and handed them over swapping them for skating boots.<p>

"Wow you have big feet!" Merlin squealed taking his boots off of the man and grinning at Arthur.

"Well you know what they say about big feet Merlin!" Arthur swayed his hips as he walked away, Merlin catching up with him as he sat down.

"That's obviously wrong then!" Merlin poked his tongue out at Arthur and as he got up in his skates and walked towards the ice added "Because what I saw this morning wasn't that impressive."

Arthur jumped to his feet grabbing Merlin round the waist and tickling him till he almost fell over; which got them told off before they even got onto the ice. Merlin took his first tentative step into the rink and would have fallen flat on his face had it not been for Arthur's strong arm and quick reactions holding him up.

Of course Arthur was instantly good at it; he was good at everything he did. Several times Merlin almost fell over but Arthur always caught him just before he hit the ground, so Merlin only pretended to be annoyed with Arthur but was actually glad he was better than him. As Merlin was beginning to get used to moving without holding onto the side, Arthur decided he would skate backwards holding Merlin's hands and pulling him with him. Merlin lost his balance toppling towards Arthur, catching him off guard and knocking the blond man down with him as their skates got tangled together. They ended up one on top of the other, legs and arms mixed up.

"Sorry!" Merlin grinned down at Arthur as he pushed down on the soft chest he had landed on. "It's just so ICY!"

"Really Merlin? You don't say. We are on ice you know." Arthur spoke sarcastically, pouting his lips as he hauled Merlin up with him.

After this, both men managed to stay standing for the last fifteen minutes they were on the ice rink, just enjoying each other's company and having a good time like they were kids again, without jobs or homophobic parents (Well, only one. Merlin's mum seemed more than happy with Arthur.)

They got their shoes back and went to the nearest coffee shop to grab a drink and warm up slightly, Merlin refraining from saying 'I told you so'. Merlin ordered a hot chocolate and Arthur ordered a coffee, paying for both drinks and refusing when Merlin offered him the money, and went to sit in a quiet part of the shop.

"It's like our first 'date' was" Merlin smiled goofily remembering. Arthur took a sip of his drink, deep in thought. "Don't think too hard Arthur, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Merlin kept smiling but Arthur grimaced, not replying. "What's up?" Merlin was getting quite concerned now as Arthur stared out the window.

"Nothing. I just, I don't think we should tell my dad about us just yet. It would cause too much trouble, until we know that we are going to stay serious." Arthur worried his bottom lip after he spoke.

"Arthur you dollophead! I don't care if we never tell your dad, stop worrying about it." Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand off of the table and held onto it. "I am serious though."

"Me too Merlin." Arthur brought Merlin's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Merlin blushed at being treated like he was a princess and Arthur was a knight.

**Reviews? Like to know if people like it : ) – A chapter with no purpose but to make you aw :D ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Christmas Eve!**

**Discalimer: Don't own Merlin**

**A/N: Again basically another chapter of pure fluff : )**

**Anyway... Enjoyyy and Merry Christmas! **

"Merlin, do you er want to spend Christmas day tomorrow with me?"

"Oh I completely forgot it was Christmas Eve!" Arthur laughed at Merlin's stupidity and waited for a reply.

"Well, I usually spend Christmas with my mum but as long as we go to hers for Christmas dinner or something I think she would be fine with it." Merlin smiled over at Arthur who was currently driving them back to Merlin's.

When they reached Hunith's house, Merlin ran inside packed his bag and explained his mum what the plan was. She accepted it better than Merlin expected but as he guessed she told him he must come to see her tomorrow, him and Arthur, for dinner. Merlin grinned broadly at her, kissing his mum on the cheek and running back out to where Arthur was waiting in the car. A bright smile formed on Arthur's face as he saw Merlin approach with his bag.

"Arthur where are we going to go? You haven't told your dad about us yet have you?" Merlin asked as Arthur pulled away from the curb.

"We aren't going there." Arthur replied as he turned the car in the opposite direction, driving away from his house.

"So where aree we going?" Merlin pleaded like a small child, pouting at Arthur at looking at him through his lashes.

"You'll see. I'm not falling for that cute puppy dog face, It won't work on me." Arthur laughed slightly.

"This is kidnap." Merlin sulkily turned away from Arthur and crossed his arms of his chest.

Arthur didn't reply but a grin stayed on his face till they got to a secluded area surrounded by a forest where he stopped.

"Ok, when I said you were kidnapping me I was joking... This looks like a perfect place for you to murder me. If you don't like me Arthur you could have just dumped me!" Merlin told Arthur with fake seriousness.

Arthur tilted his head back and laughed. "It's where we are going to stay, just round the corner, It's only small but it's like a family holiday home. I thought we could stay there for a night, be on our own for a bit."

Merlin didn't reply but the kiss he gave Arthur said it all; pleasure, gratefulness and just downright love. The blond man turned the engine back on and rounded the bend in the road revealing a (rather large) cottage, completely lit up by Christmas lights draping from the roof like icicles.

"It's beautiful Arthur." Merlin almost whispered.

"You haven't been inside yet idiot." Arthur grabbed Merlin by the hand and dragged him over to the house, unlocking the door and pulling him inside. As soon as the door was shut, Arthur pushed Merlin up against it, causing Merlin's breath to hitch as his hand found the smaller mans hip.

"Arthur at least wait till later! Or am I really that irresistible?" Merlin winked at him, sliding out of Arthurs grip and prancing down the hallway looking into all the doors to see what lay behind them. Arthur smiled, he had never felt so lucky and followed Merlin into the front room where he was splayed on the couch next to the fire.

"Only one thing wrong with this place" Merlin looked up at Arthur. "The tree needs decorating! It's all naked!"

Arthur moved towards a door on the other side of the room, pulling out a large cardboard box and heaving it over to Merlin. Merlin opened the box, his eyes widening as he pulled out tinsel and baubles and anything and everything Christmassy. Arthur could practically see the delight in his eyes looking up at him like a small child in a sweet shop.

They begun decorating the tree and Arthur switched on the Christmas music. An hour later and Arthur had Merlin clutch round the thighs, holding him in the air, his face in Merlin's arse.

"As much as I love this position Merlin you are heavier than you look!" Arthurs speech was muffled by Merlin's trousers.

"Almost there, just a bit further." Merlin grunted. "Done!" Arthur dropped Merlin back down to the ground smiling at him and pulling him in front of him wrapping his arms round his waist so Merlin's back was against Arthur's chest. They both looked up towards the top of the tree to see the star that Merlin had just placed there. Merlin clapped his hands together excitedly and Arthur leant down to kiss the back of Merlin's neck, his head dropping back on Arthurs shoulder to give him more skin to kiss. Arthur's hands started travelling towards the bottom of his shirt so Merlin pulled away.

"Right, dinner before I can't stop myself!" Arthur groaned, picked up the phone and ordered them both a pizza.

"I can't be bothered to cook tonight." Arthur told Merlin as he dragged him onto his lap on the sofa and turned the TV on, cuddling up.

The doorbell rang and Merlin jumped up, opened the door, took the pizza and ran off as Arthur got his wallet out to pay the delivery man.

By the time they finished dinner it was ten o'clock and both men decided to go 'check out the room' since Arthur seemed to be having trouble keeping his hands to himself (Not that Merlin was complaining.)

As they entered the room Merlin only had about twenty seconds to look round the room, only taking in the large four poster double bed, covered with blood red silk sheets. Arthur pushed the slim man back until the back of his knees came into contact with the bed toppling him backwards. Merlin scooted up the bad till he reached the pillow and Arthur followed, crawling up to Merlin and straddling.

They began to kiss and Arthur started unbuttoning Merlin's shirt revealing lengths of pale untouched skin. Arthur made it his duty to kiss every part of Merlin physically possible. Merlin's hands reached for Arthur's belt and undid, with a little help from Arthur, their lips glued to each other the whole time.

**A/N: Reviews as a Christmas present? Maybe? **

**Oh and btw hope everyone enjoys Merlin tonight... It will be EPIC... Off for my 8pm date with destiny now : ) See you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Christmas **

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own Merlin or the characters ... **

**A/N: Yes ofc I'll do jealous Arthur if that's what you want :D Just give me a couple of chapters to move the story along and out of this fluffy section. OMG what is up with me and writing fluff, need to stop and get some angst in here lol.**

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas :D Think of this as my (really really late) Christmas present to all of you : ) **

Merlin opened his eyes, it was still dark in the room but he felt the need to get up. It was two o'clock and Arthur was still asleep, his arm now draped over the side of the bed that Merlin had been lying on, groaning and waking up when his hand found emptiness. He woke to find Merlin standing by the window looking out across the back garden.

"Merry Christmas" Merlin beamed as he turned to find Arthur awake and sitting up in bed.

"How can you be this cheery this early in the morning?" Arthur rubbed his eyes slowly coming to his senses.

"Because Arthur, its Christmas and it's snowing!" Merlin exclaimed as though explaining something very simple to a small child.

Merlin literally ran round to the other side of the bed, feeling probably the happiest he had in his life. He had everything he wanted, he was alone with his boyfriend on Christmas day and it was snowing, how much better could his life get? He grabbed hold of Arthurs hands pulling him to his feet and to the wardrobe, shoving some clothes on a still sleepy Arthur and shoving on some of his own.

"Merlin we should be asleep, not getting dressed. Do you have some kind of mental affliction?"

Merlin didn't reply as they made their way down the stairs and out into the garden, the slight glow of the white snow illuminating their faces and stopping the outside from being pitch black. He ran into the middle of the garden and picked up a snow ball, chucking it at Arthur and completely missing. Merlin received a snowball to the face from Arthur and decided to chase him until Arthur tripped forwards, Merlin stumbling in his haste to stop and falling onto of a strong warm chest. Arthur and Merlin's breath mingled in the air as they laughed together before he gave Arthur a swift kiss on the cheek, rolling off of him onto his back. They just lay there side by side, hand in hand, looking up into the sky until Merlin wriggled away from Arthur moving his arms and legs away from and towards his body.

"Look a snow angel!" Merlin jumped to his feet, now shivering as snow had fallen into the back of his coat and down his jumper.

Arthur got to his feet, wrapping his arms around Merlin and guiding him back inside. "You need to warm up idiot."

"I k-know a w-way" Merlin muttered, teeth chattering, a mischievous grin crossing his face as he ran up the stairs, Arthur not far behind.

Quickly removing their clothes they fell into bed, Arthur wrapping his arms around Merlin and covering them with the sheets, moving his body so he was lying on top of Merlin.

"Better?" Arthur asked rolling off slightly to stop Merlin being squashed.

"Much." Merlin's eyes closed and he was already half asleep as he replied.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke for the second time that morning to find Merlin bouncing up and down at the end of the bed already fully dressed. Reluctantly, Arthur got out of bed, got dressed and followed Merlin downstairs where they both sat cross legged on the rug in front of the fire and Christmas tree. Merlin crawled under the tree, hiss bum wiggling in the air, very inviting in Arthurs opinion.<p>

"Look, it isn't much but I can't afford a lot and I wasn't sure what you'd like and..." Merlin trailed off fiddling with the bottom of his top and not look at Arthur, watching his hands instead.

Arthur didn't reply but unwrapped his present and grinned as he held up the cheesy Christmas jumper, laughing slightly. As the jumper unravelled, another smaller present fell out. Looking at Merlin quizzically he unwrapped the little box and opened it to find a silver watch.

"I love it Merlin, thank you!" Arthur leant over and hugged Merlin before sitting back down and passing Merlin his present.

"It's ok." Merlin muttered, going bright red but feeling very relieved that Arthur liked it.

Merlin took his and pulled it out, eyes going comically wide as he saw the iPod touch.

"Look at the back" Arthur grinned at Merlin's expression.

_To Merlin_

_Merry Christmas_

_Love Arthur x x x_

Merlin practically threw himself across the small gap between him and Arthur and knocked him backwards until he was hugging Arthur's chest.

* * *

><p>By twelve o'clock Merlin and Arthur were getting out the car at Hunith's, greeting her and swapping presents. Dinner went down well, with only a bit of bickering between Merlin and Arthur.<p>

"Don't worry Hunith, we do it lovingly."

"Honestly, you two are already like an old married couple." Hunith tutted and left them in the kitchen to go into the front room.

Merlin took Arthur upstairs to his room and shut the door, he leant against the door and looked up. He followed Merlin's gaze up to see the mistletoe above their heads before laughing and pushing Merlin further to the door with his body. He grabbed Merlin's hands, holding them above his head and resting the other on his hip as he crushed him mouth against Merlin's, slipping his knee between Merlin's legs.

"Alright, I only wanted a quick kiss. I thought dinner would have been enough food for you, pig." Merlin grinned at Arthur once he had pulled back for air.

* * *

><p>After sitting with Hunith in the front room watching the Doctor Who Christmas special (Merlin insisted on this before they could leave, tradition or something. Arthur complained, Merlin didn't need to know he was a secret geek, reputation to hold up and everything.) they left Hunith to return to the small cottage for one more night.<p>

"I have to go back to uni in two days." Merlin stated as they pulled into the driveway.

Arthur sighed. "I know, how long do you have left of your course?" Arthur inquired reluctantly as they got out the car.

"Only four months, it isn't too long. If you don't want to be with me then... it's fine." Merlin shuffled his feet across the floor as he waited for Arthur to open the door, looking up when he heard no noises to see Arthur staring at him.

"Why would I want that? Okay, I might feel like a bit of a cradle snatcher for a few months, but once that's done we will be fine. As long as you don't go getting another boyfriend or something while you're there"

"Of course I wouldn't dollophead!" Merlin ended his sentence realising Arthur was only joking and hitting him on the arm as he walked into the cottage.

Arthur chased him inside and straight upstairs.

**Reviews are loved :D Sorry for how late this update is :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Green isn't a good colour**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin as I think you've gathered by now...**

**A/N: Right I'm back and with a plot! Sorry for the late update, perhaps I shouldn't have started another fic while I still haven't finished this but oh well...**

Their last two days flew by and the night before Merlin was set to go off to uni he found himself upstairs in Uther's house curled up in Arthur's bed being held by strong arms. He was there as Arthurs 'friend' but by the way Uther looked at him he assumed that Uther could see through their cover but was choosing to ignore it and give Merlin dirty looks instead. He didn't mind too much although Arthur insisted his face always looked like that. Arthur picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Merlin pouted at Arthur pulling away from him slightly. Arthur just leaned forward kissing the look off of his face. Arthur's hands began to roam down Merlin's side. "Don't! Your dad will hear us, I don't want him hating me more than he already does! Anyway" Merlin huffed "I should probably be getting back now, I have to pack for Uni."

Arthur grabbed Merlin round the waist and flipped him onto his back swinging one leg over the smaller boy's body and sitting on top of his hips. "Well why don't I take you home now, then in the morning I'll take you to your Uni? That way I know where it is and you can show me off to all your friends." Arthur punctuated his sentence with small kisses down Merlin's body looking up at the last word and winking.

"Oh, fine! You might as well stay round mine tonight."Merlin smiled at the blond man who was now making his way back up his body.

"Hmmm" Arthur hummed his agreement. "And what do you expect me to say to my dad." He asked nibbling at Merlin's jaw.

"Just say you're babysitting Leia, I'm sure Morgana will be more than happy for you to." Merlin grinned down at Arthur, fisting a hand in his hair. "Ok, seriously can't have a proper conversation with you doing _that!_"

Arthur chuckled at him. "Yeah, though she would be much nicer if you asked" Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand as he slid off the bed, pulling the lighter boy with him.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he quickly dropped his hand back to his side, grabbing his keys and leather jacket, wandering down the hall looking for his dad. Merlin took the decision to stay where he was and avoid Uther as much as possible. He heard Arthurs voice drift down the hall.

"I'm taking Merlin home now. I won't be back for the rest of the night."

He heard Uther's reply a little more muffled, as though Arthur had spoken loud enough for Merlin to hear on purpose "Right. And where are you staying?"

"I'm a grown man, I can spend the night wherever I like. But if you must know I'm just staying with some floozy I met the other night." This statement was met with silence. "So bye!" Arthur left the room walking quickly down the hallway doing his best not to burst out laughing.

They left the house and Arthur couldn't control it anymore, and almost doubled up. One of Merlin's eyebrows rose up his forehead.

"Just 'some floozy' am I now?" He crossed his arms looking directly at Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur answered and with that simple sauntered off, swaying his hips over to his car, Merlin following like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p>Both men woke the next morning a tangle of limbs. They extracted themselves from one another sharing a shower again... water never stopped needing to be conserved in Merlin's eyes and Arthur thoroughly agreed. They were out of the house by eleven, not needing to get to the Uni too early because it was just a day to settle back in and unpack, classes didn't start till tomorrow.<p>

His boxes were dragged in one by one, well all three boxes he had. He didn't have much stuff which was probably a bonus since his room was quite small. Arthur walked in and his eyes almost fell out his head as he saw the room.

"Oh come on Arthur! It's not that bad! It's bigger than my room and home." Merlin insisted as he pushed Arthur over the threshold.

"You share this room? With another boy? And didn't tell me?" Arthur had acquired a hurt expression on his face and Merlin couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"He's one of my best friends, and it's not like we share a bed, we do have one each you know! Also, he does have a name."

"Yeah and It's Will. Who are you?" He had appeared at the doorway behind Merlin's back, a grin on his face as Merlin turned and swiftly crossed the space between them. Their hug was a little too friendly for Arthur's liking, but he gritted his teeth.

"I'm Arthur, Merlin's boyfriend." He gave Will's hand a look of disgust but shook it anyway.

Arthur stayed for the rest of the day, getting to know Will and Freya. They watched TV, played games and just chatted generally. When eight o'clock came Arthur decided reluctantly that he should be leaving to let Merlin settle in. He stood hugging Merlin who had a sad smile on his face.

"I'll text you later and we will meet up soon." He said into the smaller mans ear, biting the lobe gently. He pulled back and gave Merlin a chaste kiss

"Nice to meet you" He said genuinely giving Freya a kiss on both cheeks and hugging her. She nodded enthusiastically and agreed.

"And you." He said grasping Will's hand. Arthur didn't expect it and stumbled forward slightly as Will pulled him towards him.

"Green isn't a nice colour on you." Will almost growled at Arthur, quiet enough for nobody else to hear.

Deciding to ignore it, he gave Merlin another kiss and left going back to his car. He didn't like Merlin and Will sharing a room one bit.

**Review? Pretty please? I'll try and keep this updated as much as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin **

Three weeks had passed and Merlin and Arthur hadn't spent much time together (Unless Will was there) since he started Uni, he seemed to be constantly busy with work or so he said. Arthur wasn't so sure Merlin was telling the truth and thought he'd been avoiding him instead.

**Hey, tomorrow at 7 i'll come by to pick you up, we are going to the cinema. I'm not accepting no as an answer : ) I've hardly seen you recently! X**

Arthur was nervous waiting for a reply, sitting on the edge on his bed biting his nails, he had to stop that. It was little over a minute before his phone buzzed on his bedside table. He lunged for it, but when he actually had it decided he wasn't sure he wanted to see the reply.

**Hello : ) That sounds great! But Will has to come because I promised him I'd go out with him tomorrow evening. I'm sure you don't mind? x**

He gritted his teeth as he read the message and considered not replying. He put the phone down, then picked it back up changing his mind. He didn't want to be childish.

**Oh fine, ok, see you tomorrow x**

He went to bed not completely happy with what was to come the next day, slightly nervous for reasons Arthur couldn't work out.

* * *

><p>He arrived outside Merlin's uni at dead on seven and dropped him a quick text to let him know he was outside, drumming his fingers nervously on the wheel till two minutes later Merlin appeared. As Merlin clambered into the back of his car he was almost one hundred percent sure that Will grabbed Merlin's arse to push him in like he was his boyfriend or something. Will was lucky Arthur's brain and mouth had decided to disconnect themselves from each other as he just sat there spluttering as Will grinned smugly at him. He knew exactly what he was doing! He sat in silence on the way there, turning up the radio to drown out Merlin's giggles, yes, giggles, as Will told him jokes.<p>

Pulling up outside the cinema Arthur grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled him forcefully from the car so he stumbled and pressed himself flush against his body. He leaned down, capturing Merlin's lips with his own, glaring past Merlin to give Will a dirty look. Two could play that game! 1 – 0 to Pendragon.

Merlin and Will chose the film and he got out his wallet insisting on paying for that and the large popcorn that him and Merlin wanted to share.

"We are sitting at the back! Best view" Merlin almost squealed making Arthur chuckle and lead the way up to the top.

Arthur sat down first next to the wall, Merlin following after and Will after that. He decided it was time to gain another point. Grabbing a piece of popcorn between his teeth he nudged Merlin till he turned and lent forward so they were kissing as he passed the popcorn to Merlin and making a show of swiping his boyfriends lips with his tongue in a way that gave Will a perfect view. His jaw dropped, 2 – 0 to Pendragon.

The lights dimmed and the film went down, turning round he saw Will snake his arm around Merlin's shoulder (either too engrossed in the show or too dim to realise.) 2 – 1 to Pendragon. As soon as he saw Arthur was looking he moved his hand over to Merlin's knee making him shriek, 'damn he's good' Arthur thought, knowing Merlin's weak spot was his knee (It was odd but Merlin loved it). 2 All, Pendragons never lose! Arthur needed a comeback.

He leaned across catching Merlin by surprise, pulling him across the seat by the hip he hauled Merlin across onto his lap and kissed the smaller man on the back of the neck, his head dropping back to allow Arthur room. He grinned continuing to kiss up and down Merlin's pale neck, reducing him to a groaning wreck, the film completely forgotten.

"Shhh, do you want the whole cinema to hear you?" Will hissed at Merlin. Arthur had so won! The look on Will's face was priceless. 100 – 2 to Pendragon. "People are staring!"

Merlin flushed deep red from the top of his ears all the way across his cheekbones and down his cheeks, sliding back into his chair muttering a quiet sorry, and giving Arthur and only half serious glare turning his attention back to the screen.

"Just going to the loo." His lips almost touched Merlin's ear as he whispered it so only he could hear. Yes, the game was still very much on.

He got up, shuffling his way past the two men's legs and jogging down the stairs finding the loos. As he was drying his hands the door swung open and Arthur saw a mop of messy hair coming towards him before he was pushed against the wall.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Will shouted right in Arthurs face.

"What are you talking about? Merlin is my boyfriend, MINE. What are you doing?" Arthur held his ground, not intimidated in the slightest as Will's fists stayed clenched on the front on Arthurs jacket holding him in place.

"What the hell do you mean? He doesn't deserve you anyway!" Will had his face to close to Arthur's now he could feel his breath.

"You've been flirting with him every time I've been around! He doesn't deserve... wait what?" Arthur only realised what Will had said as he begun to repeat the sentence.

"Oh so the Prince Prat gets it now!" Will laughed with venom as realisation dawned on Arthur's face and he tried to move back. "I flirt with him to make YOU jealous! It's you I like! Not Merlin you idiot!"

Arthur had nowhere to go as his back was pressed against the cold tiled wall. Will's lips descended onto his and for a second he froze, eyes wide before his brain rewired itself with his fist and he swung a hard punch into Wills jaw. The force pushed the man backwards off of him enough so he could move out of the way and escape the toilet, contemplating whether it was best to go back to Merlin or just leave. He hastily made a decision before Will could regain his composure and follow him. Arthur turned in the right direction and sped through a set of double doors.

**A/N: Ooooh which option did Arthur chose? Like my twist? Or did you all guess it xD Reviews much appreciated x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Arthur's Decision**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin :'(**

**A/N: I know this update is late :/ Sorry about that! And I've had a few people comment about how short my chapters are, but with the amount of work I have at the moment it's this or nothing. Sorry again! But enjoy...**

Arthur didn't choose to leave the cinema or return to Merlin. He pushed back through the double doors, found one of those big, garishly coloured chairs set next to the kid's sweets and slumped into it. His mind was all over the place, he knew it was stupid but he felt guilty. Arthur felt as though by allowing Will to get close enough to kiss him it was his fault, and the stupid game had probably encouraged him, giving him the wrong impression.

He leant forward resting his head in his hand, huffing out a massive breath and deciding he'd been out here moping for long enough. Arthur pulled himself up, having an internal battle about whether or not he really wanted to face Merlin yet. Should he explain? Or just hope Will keeps quiet? He mentally slapped and told himself to man up.

Walking towards the door Arthur see's Will and Merlin coming towards him, without even thinking about it, he jumped into a small alcove next to him. He peeked out, seeing Will leaning much too close for comfort for Arthur's liking and sporting a very red eye which Arthur was sure would turn into a nice bruise. He smirked at that (he'd been hanging round with Morgana for much too long) until the two men got close enough for him to hear their conversation.

"And then he just pushed me against the wall, I didn't know if he was going to punch me or what!" Will sounded genuinely scared and growled low in his throat.

"So that's when he punched you? Why would Arthur do that? It doesn't sound like him." Merlin frowned, a bit of doubt in his voice.

"No, you don't understand. He held me against the wall and I was struggling but he's much stronger! Then he kissed me! I tried to get away and that's when he punched me." Merlin gasped as Will finished his sentence and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think he was like that." Arthur could hear the sadness and regret in Merlin's voice and wanted to jump out from where he was hiding and shout 'You lying bastard' but he just couldn't. He just stood in his little alcove letting the two walk by, jealousy burning in him, feet rooted firmly to the floor and mouth hanging wide open.

Roughly five minutes, later when his body caught up with his mind, he left the cinema obviously too late to catch Merlin and Will and not completely sure if he wanted to. He felt hurt that Merlin would even consider the fact that Arthur would ever do something like that, not only to Will but to Merlin, if there was one thing he hated it was liars.

He went home and sulked; sulked like a three year old having his favourite toy ripped from his hands. He slumped in an arm chair, soothing a can of beer in his hand, he switched the TV on. After sitting there for five hours, Arthur went to bed.

* * *

><p>For the next two days Arthur just stayed in bed, curled under the covers ignoring anyone who came in. He knew he was being like a stupid lovesick teenager, but he wasn't ready to face anyone yet.<p>

It was inevitable that sometime that harsh double knock would hit his door and it was flung open, hitting the wall with force. The covers were swiftly ripped from him and his safe haven was destroyed as a cold force of wind invaded his personal space.

"Gana. Pssoff." Arthur grumbled pulling his knees up tighter towards his chest.

"No, not until you stop playing wounded! I want to know what happened! Look, you have 8 missed calls and 5 unread messages." Morgana sat next to her brother on his bed moving a comforting hand onto his arm.

He shot out of bed grabbing his phone that he hadn't looked at since 'the cinema incident' as he had started to call it in his own head.

**Missed Calls:**

**1 Missed call – Merlin mobile – Saturday 7:45 PM**

**5 Missed calls – Morgana Mobile – Sunday 12: 20 PM**

**2 Missed calls – Will Mobile – Sunday 1 PM**

**Text Messages:**

**Saturday 11 PM – Uther: I need you to work tomorrow.**

_**Delete**_

**Sunday 12 PM – Morgana: What's up? Dad said you haven't been out of bed since yesterday.**

_**Delete**_

**Sunday 12 30 PM – Morgana: Answer me! **

_**Delete**_

**Sunday 1 PM – Will: Well done Pendragon... What made you think he'd ever pick you over me. I won this game. Got to go now, off out with Merlin ;)**

_**Save**_

**Monday 5PM – Merlin: We're done.**

He felt the tears build up behind his eyes, refusing to let them free like he had been doing for the last few days. A sudden flash of anger hit him and his grip on his phone strengthened before he hurled it as hard as possible against the wall opposite. Morgana let out a shriek of fright before jumping up and pulling her brother into a hug, they hadn't held each other like this since they were little and one fell over and grazed their knee. It was the last straw for Arthur and the dams broke allowing floods of tears to escape his eyes for the first time in months.

Roughly ten minutes elapsed before they pulled apart and went to sit on the bed, Arthur rubbing his now red and puffy eyes.

"So come on then, what's up?" Morgana sat listening to her brother's story, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

After talking to Morgana and promising to 'at least think about going to explain to Merlin' he padded into the bathroom, chest and feet bare, hands gripping to the sink. He stared up at the mirror, expression dropping further if possible, upon seeing his dishevelled look. His hair stood up in all directions, eyes looking tired and a thin layer of stubble splayed across his chin.

* * *

><p>The lights went up and Merlin stood, now seriously confused about where his friends had got to. He jogged down the stairs and just before he left Will came towards him, hand over his eye.<p>

"Hey where'd you get... Bloody hell, what happened to your eye? Walk into the edge of a door again?" Merlin joked until he saw Wills expression stay solemn. "Where is Arthur?" Merlin frowned.

Will explained his version of events as they left the cinema, Merlin believed him. Why shouldn't he? He couldn't rack his brains for a reason as to why his long-term friend would lie to him. He felt defeated and hurt, not just because Arthur 'cheated on him' but he hadn't even tried to get Merlin back, hadn't even tried to explain his actions.

He was a coward and Merlin couldn't stand it.

They jumped onto the bus and got back to the Uni pretty quickly, Merlin going back to their room straight away, leaving Will to go off to the pub. He closed the door behind him and almost ran to his bed, snuggling under his covers and beating his anger out into his pillow.

Sunday morning came and went while Merlin still slept. He woke at 12 30, only dragging himself out of bed with the knowledge he had a massive essay in for that week which he hadn't even begun to make a dent in.

They ate breakfast (well lunch) in near silence, Merlin keeping his eyes glued to the piece of toast he had been pushing round his plate, cold already. He happened to glance up as Will shut his phone smirking.

"Who was that?" Merlin stretched his neck slightly, wondering what Will was keeping from him. He didn't particularly care that much, but it wasn't Will's fault his boyfriend had punched him, so he couldn't shut him out completely.

"Oh nobody. Just Elyan asking if I wanted to go out tomorrow evening." Merlin had stopped listening before Will had started speaking and just nodded, eyeing the bruise beginning to shine.

He pushed his chair backwards; the grinding, scrapping sound making Will wince. Merlin sat trying to do his essay for four hours, only managing to write two thousand more words. He gave up, plugging his ear phones in and curling up on the bed, drifting off into a restless sleep.

The next morning he didn't even bother going in to his classes, he slept till one and to his relief Will left him be. He stayed there, curled up in a tight ball until his phone buzzed on the side next to him. Merlin jumped up, grabbing it, his heart leaping in his chest at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Arthur had decided to fight for him.

But no. Of course he hadn't, just Freya asking if he wanted to meet up soon.

He scrolled through his contacts, reaching 'Prat' near the bottom, finger hovering over the 'Delete' button. He wanted to ride Arthur from his life, he really did, but instead he went to 'Send Text Message'.

**We're done.**

He knew it was quite blunt, but it had to be said, didn't it?

**A/N: R&R? Makes me write faster ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A New Wardrobe.**

**A/N: For Merlin-Smiles or 1MERLIN_FAN – because she's amazing!**

It was three more days before Arthur even left his house and then it was only to go to work. After that, the next two months Arthur spent waking up, getting dressed, going to work and walking past where the grotto used to be, now long cleared away. He'd then go home, drink himself into a stupor on his own and get into bed. He was only a shell of the man he used to be and his family were getting worried, he shut himself off from them a long time ago, ignoring everyone and only grunting in response if he had to talk to someone.

Merlin on the other hand had moved on in the last two months (well that's what he allowed people to think.) He had met a girl called Gwen who was obviously much more interested in him than he was in her. The previous week they had gone to a pub together and after a genuinely nice time he had walked her home, being the gentleman he was. She had obviously got the wrong idea and had tried to kiss him before he left which led on to a very awkward and embarrassing explanation that he doesn't quite bat for that team. The night had ended on a high though as Gwen was very graceful about it and invited Merlin in for a drink and a chat.

Both men were surprised that they hadn't seen the other around considering they lived very close. Arthur occasionally enjoyed going to the spot where they first kissed and just sit there for hours until he felt like a stupid teenager when he headed home to drink himself into the ground again. Whereas Arthur kept Merlin in mind, the smaller boy preferred to do as much as possible to try and forget about the blond completely. He avoided anything or anywhere that he associated with him even though he knew he was being completely stupid.

* * *

><p>Morgana was utterly sick of how Arthur was acting and was really starting to worry about Arthurs health and since talking to him didn't seem to work she had come up with a plan that she had thought was utter genius. Remembering Arthur once telling her where Hunith lived, she jumped into her car and sped off to the other side of town.<p>

She stood up from her sofa and went to open the door. As she pulled open the door a woman she had never seen stood before her.

"I'm Morgana, Arthur's sister, I've come to talk to you about Merlin and Arthur" Morgana stated, straight to the point.

"Yes, come in. Tea? Coffee? Just go and make yourself at home, first door on the right" She stood back to welcome Morgana in.

"That's very kind of you. Tea please, milk, one sugar." Morgana smiled as she went and sat in a comfy little armchair till Hunith came in with two steaming mugs of tea five minutes later.

For the next ten minutes Morgana told her all she knew about Arthur and Merlin, about how Arthur had been acting the for the past two months.

"I just don't recognise him anymore. I want my old brother back, and that's where you come in... If you're willing to help that is." Morgana drained the last few dregs of her tea and looked up at Hunith who was smiling warmly at her.

"Just tell me what to do and when I need to do it. I really like Arthur, he seems good for Merlin and vice versa... Like two sides of the same coin." Hunith stood again, collected both cups and took the through to the kitchen.

She returned with an evil glint in her eye, ready to get on with the plan. Morgana decided Hunith was her kind of woman.

* * *

><p>Merlin's phone buzzed in his jean pocket, so he stuck his hand inside, quickly pulling it out.<p>

**Mum**

**Can we meet up this weekend? I'd love to see you again, haven't met up in ages. We could go shopping on Saturday? Meet you at 10? Xx**

He quickly typed his message back and shoved it back into his pocket, downing the rest of his beer.

**Yes, sure. Meeting up again sounds good, I'll meet you in Camelot! Xx**

"Who was that?" Will raised his eyebrow at Merlin. "Come on! Who's your new boyfriend?"

"It was my mum!" Merlin replied.

"Yeah of course it was! I hope you aren't texting Prince Pratdragon again." Will frowned.

"Don't call him that Will. But no, I wasn't." Merlin rubbed a hand wearily over his face. He was tired of his best friend constantly going on and on about Arthur, he just wanted to forget all about him.

Merlin pulled his coat on and both he and Will left to go back to uni.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uther (mobile) calling...<strong>_

"_Hello father?" _Arthur shoved the phone against his ear as he climbed out his car.

"_Arthur. I'm sorry but I need you to work this Saturday. There's an important business meeting that I have to hold and the only day everybody can do is Saturday." _

"_Yeah, fine. Whatever. Is that all?" _Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"_Yep, bye. Just Make sure you're in by 9 30." _Uther hung up.

"Not like I have a life anyway." Arthur sighed to himself as he pushed the door to his house open.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke early Saturday morning, dressing quickly in casual clothes and getting on the bus at 9 30, it only took about 15 minutes to get to Camelot but Merlin preferred to be early. When he arrived at Camelot it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't been here since the last time with Arthur. He was busy daydreaming when his mum turned up. They both walked into the shopping centre, chatting about things that didn't really matter.<p>

"Honestly Merlin, what are you wearing?" Hunith tutted her disapproval at Merlins baggy trousers and old top. "Come on, I'll treat you!" She grinned at her son, dragging him by the arm.

"No mum, honestly. You don't have to!" Even through his protests he allowed his mum to lead him into one of the designer stores. "We definitely can't afford this!"

"Merlin! Stop worrying. I want to treat my boy." Hunith walked around the shops and picked out a pair of black shoes, dark blue skinny jeans and a grey/blue button up shirt that would hug quite tightly to his thin body.

Hunith went up and paid for the clothes before Merlin had the chance to open his mouth once.

"But I haven't even tried them on!" Merlin moaned.

"Go in here then! I'm sure they won't mind! Just quickly get changed." Hunith didn't give Merlin a chance to argue and pushed him into a small room leading off of the shopping centre.

Merlin shrugged and looked around quickly noticing it must have been some sort of office room or something. He stripped off his trousers and shoes and replaced them with the new ones, they fit him well and he got his other top out of the bag and took off his t-shirt.

At that moment the door banged open and closed again and a tall blond stood in the doorway. (Neither boy noticed the click of the lock.)

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" Arthur looked like a confused puppy, head tilting to the side slightly.

**A/N: Reviews appreciated! Anyone got any requests for a plot? **


End file.
